1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-lock control method for a vehicle comprising the steps of: calculating an operation control quantity on the basis of a braking pressure at the start of an anti-lock control, when a wheel is about to be locked during braking, and controlling the operation of an actuator capable of adjusting the braking force of a wheel brake, by the operation control quantity, to reduce the braking force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such anti-lock control processes are already known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 202566/89.
In the above prior art method, a braking pressure at the start of the anti-lock control is determined as a reference braking pressure, and an operation control quantity is calculated on the basis of the reference braking pressure. Therefore, because there is a time lag until the braking pressure is converted to a braking force of the wheel brake, the braking pressure may be varied, depending upon a brake operating force, until the braking force is varied by the anti-lock control. This results in a variation in reference braking pressure which does not enhance the accuracy of the anti-lock control.